Magnetic housing assemblies are used with magnetic advertising signs for automotive vehicles. Because the magnets must withstand forces taking place during the vehicle's motion without becoming dislodged, a strong construction is necessary; however, because the signs are used as temporary fixtures and are frequently removed from vehicles, magnet strength must not be so high as to defeat removal. Therefore for certain applications, it is desirable to use a plurality of thinner, lower-cost, magnets arranged in a permanent fashion inside a housing, so that the magnetic force is distributed across the housing's surface area.
To assure that the magnets do not shift during construction of the assembly and during use, it is necessary to permanently fix the magnets in place. Although glue is used as one method to fix magnets in place, the glue must be able to withstand high temperatures to which the finished housing will be subjected. Use of high temperature glue is relatively expensive as well as unnecessary for the routine use of the magnet. In order to avoid these problems alternate solutions are desirable. An earlier version of a magnetic assembly for automotive signs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,013, a disclosure of this is incorporated here by reference.